In a plate-type heat exchanger, the performance and cost thereof are always two important factors. In the case of an existing plate-type heat exchanger, non-uniform distribution of fluid on the heat exchange plate surfaces thereof has a significant effect on the heat transfer performance, and worsens steadily as the width of the heat exchange plates increases.
In view of the above, there is definitely a need to provide a novel heat exchange plate and plate-type heat exchanger.